


What Happened, Mr. Reese?

by Lucky7



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Donuts, Gen, Humor, Library Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky7/pseuds/Lucky7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A library vignette... in which Reese fullfills his role as a go-for, but misses the importance of  'getting it right'.<br/>(This is a stand-alone story, but is the aftermath of "He Thinks I'm His Own"...)<br/>Disclaimer: Not my characters. Such a pity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened, Mr. Reese?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece of fluff...

"What happened, Mr. Reese?"

Finch had opened the lid on the carton, peered inside, and with an expression of incredulity voiced his concern.

"I don't know, Finch. What happened?"

"Very funny. I'm talking about my donut!"

Vacating his customary chair by the desk, Reese brushed the fine sugar off his shirt and took the box from his employer. He looked inside, then with a puzzled look, "I count four donuts left in there Finch. That not enough for you?"

"Of course. But the one I wanted is not there. And I specifically asked you to get my favorite."

The geek genius had pursed his lips, taking the tone of one greatly offended...and with eyes staring intently through the round wire rims he had chosen to wear today, he resembled more an affronted rooster than his namesake. Reese hid his smile. His employer would not appreciate the comparison.

Reese pointed to the box's interior. "Look…there's the one with the sprinkles. I didn't forget…"

"That was yesterday's order. Today I wanted the vanilla iced."

The older man snatched the carton back and lowering himself into his desk chair, setting the box on his side of the desktop...leaving Reese to wonder if he was going to get even one more of the four left.

"And don't you normally get half a dozen? Why are you bringing back only five lately?"  
Finch looked at his employee sharply. Then narrowing his eyes, "Did you eat one before you got here?"

"Well, no…I didn't…"

"I see. You didn't."

"I didn't."

"Then who did?"

Reese sighed and moved back to his chair. He should have been ahead of the game and just bought an extra one. But who could have foreseen that his benefactor would place such value on a piece of fried dough?

"I have a stalker. To get rid of him I've been sacrificing one of the donuts…" he replied, eyeing the doughnut box, still so tantalizingly nearby.

"A stalker…!" Finch fixated on the one word that raised his anxiety level to DEFCON 1. "Do you know who? Where? How long has this been going on…?"

Finally unable to stand it any longer, Reese reached across worried geek and dragged the box back to his side of the desk. If he remembered correctly, there was still one with chocolate icing in there…

"Just a few days..." he replied, deciding the last question was easier to answer than the first.  
The chocolate was sweetly satisfying, the donut still warm enough that his fingers sank into the dough as icing slicked his fingers. He hummed his satisfaction, savoring the first bite.

"And just when were you planning on telling me this?" Finch sputtered, removing the box further out of the ex-op's reach. "This is serious Mr. Reese! This location may have been compromised! We could be looking at some criminal activity in the planning!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it, Finch. My stalker is only interested in the donuts, nothing else."

Finch stared at his employee, his expression clearly telegraphing that he found Reese to be exasperatingly dense this morning. "What does he look like? Maybe I can pull up some information on him…"

"Well, let's see…" Reese busied himself licking the icing off three fingers, not unaware of Finch's disapproval of such actions. Disapproval borne out by the appearance of several napkins fluttering down to the desk in front of him.

"Blond hair. Brown eyes. Not too big…"

Finch scoffed, pulled the carton toward him and carefully removed the colorfully sprinkled donut from the box. Reese watched in fascination as the older man extracted the confectionary and took a bite without one single sprinkle dropping to the desk top.  
Amazing...

"That's not much to go on." Finch said between bites.

"Well, he was wearing a red collar. With tags. And he seemed very friendly, especially after I gave him the donut." The ex-op wiped his hands on the flimsy napkins. "Your donut, as it turns out…"

Finch took another small bite and stared at his employee in silence before finally responding.  
"Tomorrow, I want my vanilla iced donut." He delicately wiped his mouth on the napkin.

"And don't feed the wildlife Mr. Reese. We'll never get rid of them otherwise."


End file.
